


Caffeine Love

by catyah



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/pseuds/catyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a stakeout, Murray drinks far too much coffee. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Love

The silence of the night surveilance was broken suddenly by Murray's louder-than-usual voice, making Nick Ryder and Cody Allen jump in their seats.

"Hey, Nick, pass some coffee, would you? Pass the silver thermos, instead of the red one, okay? That coffee is really good --"

"Shhhhhh, Murray," Cody hissed. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Cody's right, man," Nick whispered. "Here." 

Murray blushed and ducked his head as he accepted the container from Nick. "Sorry, guys," he whispered. "Really, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, fine, Boz," Nick said, raising his binoculars as he focused again on the small apartment building across the street.

Beside him, Cody set down his binoculars to make sure the lens cap was off the camera and ready to shoot -- pictures, that is -- at a moments notice. 

"Ohhhh," Murray let out a blissful moan, and his partners traded a look of combined irritation and surprise. "Oh my goodness, is that coffee ever _good_. It's just so -- oh. I'm sorry, guys," he whispered again, cowed by their stares. "I'll try to keep it down, honestly."

"Murray?" Cody asked.

"Yes, Cody?"

"Shhh!"

"Yes, I --" Closing his mouth, Murray nodded silently instead, and held his thermos cup close with both hands, taking long slurps. Soon, he whispered again. "Guys? I'm sorry."

Nick sighed. "It's all right, babe. Just keep quiet, all right? It's been a long night, let's just get this case over with. Just a few pictures -- if the scuzzbag ever shows up, that is."

"Nick?" Cody asked. "Whisper, all right? If anybody hears us --"

"I've got it!" Murray said. His voice was soft, but as he continued, he got louder and more excited. "I've got it!"

"What, the case?" Cody asked, looking around at him. "Did you figure it out?"

"What? No, no. Not the case -- the coffee! I figured it out!"

Cody blinked. "Coffee? Wait a minute -- just how much caffeine have you had tonight, anyway?" 

"Too much," Nick said.

"See, I couldn't figure it out, at first --" Murray started.

"Shhh!"

"Why they tasted so different --"

"Murray!" 

"I thought maybe there was leftover sediment from different brands or types of coffee in the two thermoses -- or is that ther-meeses?" Murray giggled. 

"Oh my god," Cody sighed.

"And then I realized that you each must have made a pot of coffee for each thermos, am I right?"

"Excellent deduction, Dr. Bozinsky," Nick growled. "Cody and I make coffee differently, big deal."

"But no, I finally made the connection, see? You are your coffee, your coffee is you."

"What did you put in your coffee?" Cody asked Nick incredulously. 

"Mine? Why do you assume --"

"See, Nick's coffee is extra strong," Murray mused, still speaking in a normal volume despite his partner's hisses and requests for silence. "It's so dark and rich--"

"You've got money we don't know about, Ryder?" Cody smirked.

"Shut up, Cody," Nick told him.

"Perhaps a little bitter," Murray continued, and Nick turned to give him a dirty look as Cody snickered. "But otherwise, an excellent coffee experience."

"Maybe you should go to work for Starbucks," Cody told Murray, rolling his eyes. 

"Now, Cody's blend, it's not quite as dark --"

"Blond coffee?" Nick asked.

"It's got an extra sweetness to it. But not sugary, and not that artificial aftertaste of any of the sweeteners that I've ever tried."   
Cody grinned smugly at Nick, who pretended to throw up. 

"But with a nutty aftertaste."

Nick snorted.

"Hazelnut, perhaps," Murray continued. "Which is interesting, really, because of all --"

"New rule, from now on Murray only drinks decaf," Nick noted. 

"Agreed."

"Unless one of you is adding creamer, but then the color --"

"Oh my god," Cody said.

"You said that already," Nick reminded him.

"No, I think we've been spotted. A light just went on in one of the apartments."

"Our scumbag suspect?" Nick asked, whipping around to look at the building. 

"I don't know! By the time I noticed the light, it was already going out, and I couldn't tell what floor it was on."

"Oh, that's just great." Nick's shoulders slumped. 

"I'll have to do some tests to figure it out," Murray suggested. "Maybe if I swab out the coffee pot --"

"Why won't you be quiet?" Cody asked him, exasperated. 

"I think maybe I did drink too much coffee tonight," Murray said, his eyes wide. "I can't seem to shut up, guys. Matter of fact, I don't know if I can blink. I wonder if this is what it feels like to use drugs? Not that you guys would know --"

"Where are you going?" Cody asked as Nick turned around, preparing to climb into the back seat. 

"Gonna help Murray to be quiet," Nick growled. 

Looking startled, Murray backed into a far corner of the seat, but his partner followed, soon holding him down and pinning his skinny arms to his sides. 

"Nick, I --" Murray started, and then Nick kissed him. 

"If somebody sees you --" Cody started. 

Nick broke off the kiss just long enough to say "On it." 

A second later, Murray was flat on his back in the back seat, with Nick straddling him, again taking control of a kiss. 

When Nick paused again, making sure that Murray could breathe, the slender man whimpered happily. 

"So good, so good -- you taste better than your coffee, Nick, Nick, Nick!"

"What?" Nick whispered. Murray shuddered at the sound of his voice and at the sight of Cody, watching him over Nick's shoulder. 

"Don't stop, please please, don't stop!"

"Good answer," Nick replied, and when he kissed him again, Murray thrust his hips up, pressing his hardness against Nick's.

"Oh god, Boz," Nick murmured into his mouth. Their bodies moved against one another, pressing down and arching up in turn. 

The sound of the Jimmy's engine starting up startled them both, and as Cody pulled away from the curb, Nick grabbed onto a seatbelt to keep from being dumped onto the floorboards. 

"What the hell?" he mumbled. "What about the surveilance?" 

"Fuck that," Cody told them, driving faster. "You guys keep that up, and everybody in that apartment complex were going to be out on their balconies, taking pictures of you. And besides," he added in a small voice, but trailed off before finishing the thought.

"Besides what?"

"I want you both, and there's not enough room back there for all three of us!" he complained, picking up speed, and so Murray was laughing when Nick laid down to kiss him again.


End file.
